Company President's Daughter Kidnapping Case
Episode 2 YTV is the second episode of the ''Detective Conan'' anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on January 15, 1996 and in the United States on May 25, 2004. A remastered version of this episode was broadcast in Japan on April 11, 2009. Summary Shinichi has been discovered by several policemen, evenly one of them tells that he is a little kid. It confuse Shinichi cause he knows that he is a high school student. He noticed that his hand isn't out of his jacket, which he runs of when the officers where been talking to their colleagues. Shinichi runs towards his home, which he sees that he has shrunk into a elementary school kid. Ran calls Shinichi to his home, but doesn't pick up which worries Ran and goes to him. Shinichi who have reached his house, tries to get in by climbing over a fence, which will not succeed, but sees Professor Agasa. He ask Professor Agasa to get over, but Agasa can't remember Shinichi in child form and evenly decided to bring him to a local police station. Shinichi proved Agasa that he is really Shinichi, which Agasa is surprised about it. Agasa brought Shinichi home, which he has to wear his old clothes. Ran came which Shinichi hides behind his desk. Ran heard a voice behind the desk, and Shinichi sees his fathers glasses. Shinichi then got discovered by Ran but doesn't know that the little kid is Shinichi. Out of pressure, Shinichi called himself Conan Edogawa. Agasa suggests Ran to take Conan to her place, which he disagrees on, Agasa explains that due that Ran's father got a Detective Agency, he can gather informations about the men in black, which Shinichi agrees. Later Kogorō got a kidnapping case which Conan and Ran are following him, Conan's interest is only the men in black. The case has then been soon solved by Conan after hearing the last phone call from the true kidnapper. In the end, Conan is accepted by Kogorō to stay at his house. Plot What have happened at the end of the previous episode, several police officers came to a shrunken Shinichi asking if he is OK. Shinichi is confused that one of the police officers says "Kid", which he is known that he is much older. One of the officers sees that his head got injured which Shinichi remembers what had happened. After that, Shinichi is in shock that he sees that his jacket and jeans has been messed. One of the police officers connects one of his colleagues, which he tells them that he is protecting a injured boy. After that the police officers tells that it goes about a elementary school kid, Shinichi is more confused and run off, which the police men wonders where he went off to. Ran has been returned back home, which she sees a horrible mess around her father's office. After a discussion between the two, Ran's father is wondering what have happened to Shinichi, which Ran explained what happened. Meanwhile somewhere in Beika City, Shinichi is seen running throughout the city, which he notices that he is already exhausted from only a few minutes running. Once he stands up, he looks himself into a store mirror, with shock he sees that his body has shrunk and wonders why. Shinichi then believes that it might be the cause of the drug that was given to him by one of the men in black. Meanwhile, Ran calls to Shinichi's home but receive a voicemail, which she thinks it is strange that he didn't returned. Kogorō tells Ran that Shinichi might be at a dinner with his father. Ran explains her father about Shinichi's parents. Ran believes that something must've happened after Shinichi left. Ran then heads towards Shinichi's house. Meanwhile, Shinichi is trying to get to his own home but can't due to his length. He then sees Professor Agasa that was smashed through his wall after a failed experiment. Shinichi runs towards Professor Agasa, but Agasa asks who he is. Shinichi tells him that it is him, but Professor Agasa believes that he might be a relative of Shinichi, which he shows him where he is. Shinichi out of frustration tells Professor Agasa that he is Shinichi which he starts to tells the secrets about Professor Agasa what he known about him. Professor Agasa is wondering if Shinichi have told everything to a kid, but the kid is Shinichi which he explained that has been shrunk by a drug. Professor Agasa is becomes angry telling him that he wants proof if such kind of drug exist and brings him to the police. Shinichi then uses his final change to Professor Agasa, which Agasa now believes that it is truly Shinichi. Once at Shinichi's place, Shinichi have explained everything to Professor Agasa about what have happened. Shinichi then asks Professor Agasa if he can create a antidote, but without the base of the creation of the poison, he cannot create a antidote for Shinichi. Major events * Shinichi tells what happened at the theme park, which makes Professor Agasa the first one to know about Shinichi's true identity as Conan Edogawa. * Shinichi goes under the pseudonym as Conan Edogawa in order to protect everyone he cares about from the men in black to get hurt. * Thanks through Conan, Kogorō fame as a detective starts from the kidnapping case of Akiko Tani. * Conan can stay at Ran's house until he got his real body back and captured the men in black. : For a list of all major events in the anime, please see the timeline of events. Trivia * This episode contains the confession of Ran's love to Shinichi, however she didn't said that in person to him, but to him in a shrunken form, which she believes that it is a relative of Hiroshi Agasa. * This episode marks the first appearance of Conan Edogawa, Shinichi's alter ego. Errors Changes Dub changes Differences between the manga chapter and anime episode * In the manga, when Ran went back home, she had a discussion with her father, which he teases her that the two might have a fight. Kogorō's teasing has not been showed in the anime. * In the manga, the situation has shown to be more clearer. Shinichi is brought by the police officers who found him knocked down in the theme park to the medical center, there he explains the situation about what have happened but the police officers doesn't believe him. Shinichi has real injuries which hurts him when he is putting his arms around his neck. Shinichi sees that he has shrunken through a mirror and after that one of the police officers told another officer that they will bring him to a crèche, he fled but got chased by police dogs. This scene was never not shown in the anime, which can be because of the time length of the anime. * In the manga, Shinichi remembers why he have shrunk completely when he was running through the neighbourhood. In the anime, he remembers it by running through the city and looks himself through a store or restaurant mirror. * In the manga, Shinichi didn't paid attention because of his shrunken status when a truck was trying to pass by, but this was not shown in the anime. * In the manga, after the scene with the truck, Ran is seen running towards Shinichi's house. In the anime, that scene was left out. * In the manga, Professor Agasa is ringing on Shinichi's bell which he believes that the shrunken Shinichi is a relative. In the anime, that scene was not shown. * In the manga, Professor Agasa opens the door of Shinichi and both went to his place, there Shinichi explains about the events, which Professor Agasa shocked about what he have heard. In the anime, the conversation and the scene from the manga has been changed. * In the manga, Shinichi scolded Ran after she entered his father library calling him by it's usual nickname "Detective Freak", Ran heard that which Shinichi opened the lower drawer which he found his father's glasses, which he puts them on but fainted due to the sharpness of the glasses. In the anime, Ran noticed the shrunken version of Shinichi after that Shinichi puts on the glasses and was knocking his head at the desk due to the glasses. * Shinichi gave away a fake age in the manga, but it was never told in the anime. * After Shinichi introduces to Ran that his name is Conan Edogawa, Professor Agasa said that the name sounded more as a foreigner and Shinichi is in fact Japanese which is because of the name Conan. * When Kogorō rushed from the stairs, he bleed from his nose, that was not shown in the anime. Credits In other languages References Category:Episodes Category:Canon Episodes Category:Season 01 Category:Conan Arc Category:Company President's Daughter Case